Down Below Chapter One
by Lionheart120
Summary: Fluttershy gets transferd to Sherk high but Eli needs some help.Will Fluttershy unlok new secrets in Slugterra?


**Chapter One**

It was a sunny day at Canterlot high, and Fluttershy was being transferred to Sherk High for a few months. She was outside getting ready to get on the bus, when out of nowhere Sunset Shimer and the rest of her friends were running at her!

"Fluttershy where are you going," Sunset asked between Gasps.

"Didn't you here? I am being transferred to Sherk High."

"WHAT!" all her friends yelled at the same time.

"Oh,you didn't. I'm sorry."

"You can't leave us!" Rainbow dash said. "Would if a villain comes and you're not here!"

"Calm down, you and I will be fine." Fluttershy said.

"Ok, at least take your necklaces." Sunset said.

Fluttershy said her goodbyes and left on the bus to Sherk High. It took two days but she finally made it to Sherk City.

"Finally!" She said with a gasp. "I'm here."

She went to her apartment and got settled in. She went to sleep and when she did she had a dream, a weird this dream there was a kid about her age. He had a gun like thing that shot weird animals out of it. She heard him say that he was Eli Shane,and he will need more help protecting the slugs. He told her how to get their and told her the entire story of a mythical place called….Slugterra. When she woke she got dress and went down for breakfast. After she ate, she went down to the sewers.

"Thank goodness Rarity didn't come with me, she would have puked," Fluttershy said to herself with a chuckle.

She found the button like the boy said, and, of course, she pressed it. She walked into the tunnel and saw a chair just sitting there. Like the boy in her dream said to, she sat in it and put everything on and pressed the button. _**I guess it doesn't work.**_ She thought to herself. Then it dropped.

"AHHHHHHH!" Fluttershy screamed all the way down.

BOOM! She hit the ground and was instantly thankful. Then she saw everything.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Fluttershy said to herself.

The she heard something charge up and fire.

"AH" She moved just in time.

She saw the thing in her dream the "Slug" is what the boy called it. She turned and saw a huge cat like bug throwing slugs at her. She transformed into her flying self and made the Slug turn and fire strate back at the creature then, before it hits him, it disappeared! Then she heard the charge and fire again. She turned and saw, not the creature, but a person. Well at least she thought it was. Then she saw the boy, but before he saw her she de-transformed.

"Doctor Black!" He said.

"Mahahaha! You thought you could get rid of me?"

Then she woke up in a weird place the boy was sitting next to her. She quickly sat up and jomed of the couch. The boy just sat there,staring,and then he caled.

"It's ok, Pronto, you didn't kill her!"

A mole like creature popped his head out from around the corner.

"Oh, uhh,good."

"What's going on?" a red haired girl asked, walking in through the door.

"I called for help, and this girl got the message, and then Pronto slugged her."

The girl turned to look at Fluttershy and asked,"Did you get the message?"

"Y-y-y-yes." Fluttershy whispered.

"Good, what's your name?"

"Fluttershy," she said louder than usual.

"Cool, I'm Eli, this is Trixie,and that weird creature Pronto. Are you from the surface?" Eli asked

"Ya, I am. How could you tell?"

"You don't have a blaster." Pronto remarked.

"A blaster?"

"It's how you shoot slugs," Eli said "Tomorrow we will train you, tonight you shall rest."

When Fluttershy fell asleep Trixsy glared at Eli.

"What?" he said.

"Who is she?"

Eli yawned "I better get to sleep."

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Ahh!What are you doing?"

"Tying you up."

"Why?"

"Because I want answers! I am going to ask you again, how did you contact her? Who is she? Why her?"

"Wow, one quashton at a time! I will answer one at a time. Ok?"

"Fine, how did you contact her?"

"Easy, I discovered a new slug!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said showing a pink slug with butterfly wings.

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"How does it work?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Next question, who is she? Why her?"

"Because." Eli looks at a photo he'd pulled from his pocket. "She's my sister."


End file.
